Gundam Seed Eternity
by Wise Prairie Dog
Summary: Three months have passed since the end of the second bloody valentine war. PLANT has been thriving under the leadership of Lacus Clyne. Earth however, has broken out into a full scale civil war, and while both ZAFT and...
1. Timeline

**yep, you all guess it... Im back again to bore you all with the gundam seed story that I just cant seem to finish**

**for now I present you with a timeline of the events leading up to the present day....just a few need to know facts before you read the actual story**

* * *

**Cosmic Era 74**

Three months have passed since the end of the second bloody valentine war. Under mutual agreement a treaty was signed at Orb, between the president of the Earth Alliance and Lacus Clyne, newly elected chairman of PLANT. Pledging once again to accept each other and strive for unity between Naturals and Coordinators. The world had finally regained stability, but new tensions began to rise as a string of terrorist attacks causes a full scale civil war to break out on Earth.

Promising to stay out of the war, Lacus Clyne declares PLANT an independent nation and forges an alliance with Orb. The battle on Earth rages on with no end in sight, and despite the continuous requests for aid, PLANT remains neutral. Now a new organization called Ellipsis, taking advantage of the unstable condition of the world, set into play a plan that could mean the end of PLANT and the world was we know it…

_**

* * *

**_

Gundam Seed Timeline

R.E. 16 April 1

George Glenn is born

C.E. 4

George Glenn is nominated for a Nobel Prize

C.E. 5

George Glenn enlists in the military

C.E. 9

Reconstruction War ends. The United Nations adopts the Cosmic Era calendar and announces a new space development program.

C.E. 15

George Glenn reveals that he is a Coordinator

C.E. 50

The Zodiac Alliance is formed

C.E. 53

George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. The PLANT Supreme Council is formed.

C.E. 65

First Mobile Suit developed; Zodiac Alliance renames itself ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)

C.E. 67

ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1017 GINN, the first fully-functional mobile suit

C.E. 69

The Atlantic Federation begins mobile suit development program

C.E. 70

The Earth Alliance is established by the Alaska Declaration after a terrorist attack wipes out the United Nations on the moon in the Tragedy of Copernicus. The Alliance declares war on the PLANTs.

C.E. 70, February 14

With the attack on Junius Seven, the Bloody Valentine War begins

C.E. 71, September 27

Hostilities end with a cease-fire after the Second Battle of Jachin Due

C.E. 71, November

South American War for Independence

C.E. 72, March 10

Treaty of Junius signed, formally ending the Bloody Valentine War

C.E. 73, October 2

Raid of Armory One

C.E. 73, November 14

Break the World Incident, Second Bloody Valentine War begins

C.E. 73, December 3

Second Bloody Valentine War ends with a peace treaty between PLANT and Orb

C.E. 73, December 12

Lacus Clyne elected Chairman of the Plants. Remnants of Blue Cosmos set off a Nuke in PLANT colony Junius major.

C.E. 73, December 24

Lacus meets with the new Alliance president and negotiates peace. Humans and Coordinators celebrate Christmas eve together, in peace for the first time. NATO is reformed.

C.E. 74, January 18

The Eurasian President, Ronald Armando is accused of collaboration with terrorists. Atlantic Federation leaves NATO and declares war on Eurasia. World War IV begins.

C.E. 74, January 23

Lacus Clyne announces that PLANT will isolate themselves from the war, and will not provide support to either the Atlantic Federation nor the Eurasian Federation. Cagalli Yula Athha also announces Orb's independence from the war.

C.E. 74, February 9

Lacus Clyne announces the ZAFT armed forces would stand down, and she issues a total military recall effective Valentines day.

C.E. 74, February 14

Present day...Military recall, and bloody valentine memorial ceremony

* * *

**so yeah, that was that**

**please read the prologue, which I shall be posting momentarily**


	2. Phase00 Prologue

**Well here it is...the moment many of you have waited for your entire lives...you just didnt know it yet**

**this is just the prologue, so dont panic, there are cannon characters in this story**

**by the way, if my smart ass comments ever cease to entertain you, you can just say so in a review to me **

**I usually wont post the next chapter in the story until I get a few reviews **

**Title: Phase 00-Prologue **

**General rating: K-T**

**_

* * *

_**

Phase 00- prologue

**February 14, C.E. 70,**

**Junius Seven**

_The clouds of Junius Seven blocked out the artificial sunlight, if just barely. On Earth one could sit back and watch the clouds, imagining them taking the shape of any object they desired. But not on the PLANTs, no, up here is space. Everything was fake, produced by special equipment, and made by coordinators. All for the benefit of the people of Earth, the smug people who viewed coordinators as enemies of their very existence. But all that was behind them now, as the PLANTs had gained their independence from the oppressive Earth._

_Still, some like Vecha Tryst missed the crashing of waves against the sandy beach, and of course the mysterious shapes of the clouds. Still, despite the fact that they were artificial, he couldn't help but lean back on the grassy plains and allow his emerald green eyes to scan the sky, watching the clouds pass overhead. He would run his hands through his smooth, black locks of hair and imagine being on the Earth._

_At the young age of fifteen Vecha's mind always wandered outside of reality. Most of his teachers at the mobile tech. academy were disappointed in his progress, even his own father couldn't sway the young man to take up an interest in politics. To Vecha both subjects were useless, mobile suits were unnecessary, their would be no war between the PLANTs and Earth, and young Vecha had no intention of becoming a greedy politician, like Murruta Asrael, the leader of blue cosmos. If he could Vecha would spend the rest of his life in this exact spot, watching the clouds pass by along with the rest of his life, but this is not destiny's plan. Like a leash destiny pulls you in the direction you are meant to take, not often does one stray from the path laid before them._

_Even now, as the young coordinator lay back peacefully on the grassy meadow, __destiny sprinkles its seeds of chaos, in the form of a small nuclear strike force. For one could see destiny as a cracked window, every hair-line crack is intertwined and every point, with the slightest nudge, could shatter. _

_This is Eternity, the plan laid out by the universe long before the dawn of mankind. All things that happen are meant to be, they cannot be changed. They have already happened, and even now they are continuing to happen, and endless cycle that will never stop unfolding, not after the final hour of mankind and certainly not before._

_Now as Vecha slowly drifts away, deep into his strangest day-dreams, destiny __unleashes its Armageddon upon the world. Vecha sits up, the change in his environment obvious. The wind has stopped and the music of the birds silenced. All that is left is the silent roar, Vecha cannot tell if this feeling comes from within or if it actually is happening. Suddenly the artificial lighting becomes brighter, he shrouds his face with one hand in an attempt to see through the light._

_He cannot, for beyond the flare of light is nothingness. In an instant the wind returns as a vile hurricane threatening to toss the coordinator aside like a ill-tempered child and his toy. The ground shakes and begins to fall inwards, the very ground he stands on becomes a sink hole. In the distance fissures open along the wall of the PLANT, the violent wind picks up, in a desperate attempt to save himself Vecha clings to the grass, only to torn away along with him. _

_Up he goes now, the wind throwing his body across the fields landing at first with __a crack, splitting several bones along his collar. Vecha feels himself slipping out of reality as his body is made air born casually tossed aside with the rest of the debris filing out of the colony. Rocks race past piercing or damaging his flesh, Vecha attempts to scream out but no sound is made in twilight between the colony and the vast opening into space. _

_The colony behind him now shudders and shakes, explosions ripping along the walls, everything the great PLANT stood for, gone. A blinding light from a nuclear detonation seared Vecha's vision, shockwaves tossed him about further. He turns one last time to see his home before the cold darkness of space fully takes him. _

_A large chunk of shrapnel rips across his line of sight, Vecha makes no attempt to brace himself, he knows there is nothing he could do. One last surge of pain runs through his veins before he fully succumbs to the nothingness._

_This day would come to be known by all as bloody valentine, the day the world __celebrates love is the same day it declares unconditional hatred upon its enemies. 12,406 coordinators killed effortlessly in the blink of an eye. Only one survives. For destiny has a different fate for Vecha Tryst…_

"_**Gundam Seed Eternity" **_

**

* * *

****Woo! Epic, am I right???**

**Well if you dont think so, then you should submit a review telling me how much it sucked, or if you liked it, then 'exhonerate' my amazing writing ability **

**either way, Im not posting the next chapter until I get a bare minimum of 2 reviews**

**I dont care if they're positive or negative, as long as they are relevant to the story**

**my whacky quote of the day: "Money can't buy happiness, however it can buy divorce...but I contradict myself"**


	3. Phase01 Approaching storm

**Alrighty, here you go, the long awaited chapter 1**

**read and review afterwards**

**Love it or hate it, just review it**

* * *

Phase 01- Approaching storm

**February 14, C.E. 74,**

**Aprillius three**

With a loud gasp Vecha Tryst bolted upright in his bed.

Another nightmare.

Always the same, though it was more real each time. Vecha swallowed roughly and looked down at his trembling hands as they gripped the sheets of his bed tightly. His breathing ragged and his body drenched in sweat he hastily climbed onto his feet, making his way towards the bathroom.

Soon enough he found himself standing underneath a warm shower, not knowing how he had even got there, or when he had woken up for that matter. Vecha breathed slowly, letting the warm water wash away his fear, his feelings towards the dream. Often he found himself at a paradox, he wanted desperately to rid himself of these dreadful nightmares, and at the same time he was equally desperate to know more about that day, or perhaps more about his life before.

Bloody Valentine, the words themselves sent a chill through his spine, and almost by reflex his hand traced a scar that was carved deep along the side of his right eye. They say that when one doesn't have a scar removed it represents something important to that person, usually a past disgrace. To Vecha, the scar by itself was his past, he feared that if it were to be removed then he would be removing all evidence of his existence. Even now as he straightened out the collar to his green ZAFT uniform, his mind still wandered aimlessly. He always seemed so close, but every time he got there, the truth was yanked away like a demon holding a rope over the pit in which he was trapped, as he would make a lunge for the rope the creature would yank it away and laugh harshly.

His thoughts were suddenly broken by a knock on his door. Vecha composed himself the best he could, despite the fact that his hair was naturally a mess. With a twist of his wrist he opened the door knob to reveal his superior officer, Captain Noah Ranura. Vecha mentally corrected himself, as Noah was only superior in rank. "Sir?"

The captain regarded him with a cold challenging stare, it didn't so much as scare Vecha as it annoyed the hell out of him. Since he met the man Vecha wanted nothing more than to slug him in the face. Even now he could read the exact line of thought tracing its way through Noah's dusty, misused brain. 'The exact angle of Vecha's collar' or perhaps he was checking for wrinkles in his uniform.

Noah finally gave up and with a frown, of what Vecha had come to think of as a shrug of defeat, Noah said, "your late, we were supposed to be at the landing platform exactly five minutes ago." Without waiting for an answer the crimson haired commander turned and marched back towards the lobby from which he had entered.

Vecha shook his head and slammed the door shut behind him, giving the door knob and extra twist to make sure it didn't pop loose as it often had the tendency to do. Vecha paused suddenly to check his pocket desperately for something he might have forgotten, and then sighed in relief upon drawing his military ID card, thus narrowly avoiding what might have been a long an agonizing lecture.

* * *

Meyrin Hawke shoved her way through the swarm of people gathered at the landing platform to greet Lacus Clyne. It was to become Meyrin's belief that avoiding a mob of Lacus fans was harder than piloting a mobile suit. And after receiving an elbow to the ribs she was beginning to think it was more dangerous as well.

"Hey!" she shouted in annoyance, at the man who had elbowed her. Of course his focus was completely diverted away from her as he moved further into the crowd to get a better look at his idle. After finally pushing her way to the front of the crowd, while being pressed up against the railing by the boisterous people behind her, Meyrin was able to lay eyes upon the so-called songstress of hope.

Lacus simply smiled and waved to the people around her, not playing into the needy mood of her of the crowd. On her left stood a young man easily identifiable as Kira Yamato, whom was almost always at Lacus's side, wearing the traditional white commander's uniform. Kira had growing reputation of being the most tactful, if not noble commander in the entire military.

On the opposite side of the room two ZAFT soldiers stepped into the lobby from two double doors, they walked towards the center of the lobby to meet Lacus. Although they were both ZAFT soldiers they differed greatly in appearance. The first, obviously the superior of the two, wore a white uniform similar to Kira's, brandishing three gold stars on each of his shoulders. He had short bronze/orange hair, and his face was rough and strained with discipline, in his late twenties perhaps.

Probably the model commander, while the other was just the opposite. He was clad in a similar military uniform but instead of the top ranking white, he wore a green pilot's uniform indicating that he was still a lower class officer. His hair was an uncombed mess of long jet black locks, while his eyes were shrouded by sunglasses. He was much younger and more relaxed than the tense commander standing on display like a shining medal.

Vecha's hands remained in his pockets, as he didn't bother to extend the courtesy of a hand shake to the couple. It was as if he hadn't planned on acknowledging their existence, his eyes remained focused on the ground before him, not even flinching when the commander cleared his throat. Lacus eagerly shook Noah Ranaura's hand taking the sight of his FAITH badge attached to his uniform. She smiled at him slightly before saying, "Good to see you again commander," she said sweetly, a certain tone in her voice perking Kira's Curiosity.

"Likewise Chairman Clyne, it's been a while," Noah said returning the gesture.

"No, no commander, please Lacus will do just fine," she said giving him permission to address her by her first name. Noah shifted his gaze to Kira and then to Lacus once more.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Noah this is-

"Kira Yamato," Noah interjected, the tone of his voice sounded as if he had swallowed something foul. "Pardon, commander Yamato. You actually have quite a rep in the forces these days, its an honor to meet you, sir," Noah said with a smile, extending his hand for Kira to shake.

"Oh," said Kira, caught off guard, "nice to meet you too." Kira said, shaking his hand unaware of Noah's silent resentment.

Noah quickly withdrew his hand and turned to Lacus without giving Kira a second thought. "Now Ms. Clyne if you would please you're expected at the memorial center." Noah turned around and made for the door but stopped, gesturing for Lacus to go before him.

"Yes of course," Lacus said giving Kira a joyful smile. She took his hand and together they left the shouting coordinators behind. Vecha gave a sigh and followed in suit pulling the doors shut behind him.

* * *

"I don't believe this," cried Lunamaria Hawke, reading from a short narrow document as she sat stiffly on the hood of a military 045 transport jeep, her legs hanging lazily off the side, her red uniform unbuttoned, and her smooth violet hair glistening in the sunlight. "Their reassigning us to the defense fleet," she growled, barely resisting the powerful urge to shred the paper with her bare hands. But she relaxed and took a deep breath handing the paper to the young boy sitting opposite her on the other side of the hood.

However, Shinn Askua was not paying Luna any attention, but was instead staring blankly at the artificial sky of the PLANT colony Aprilius 3, not at all interested in the current unorganized state of ZAFT's military. For now Shinn was too busy wondering what things will be like once her returns to Orb. There was only two weeks left and his service to the ZAFT forces ends. Once that happens, Shinn will be free to return to Orb, Luna too, that is if she can convince Meyrin to leave.

"Shinn?" Luna inquired, leaning in closer to inspect the young coordinator, when he did not budge Luna frowned and ran a hand across her field of vision, bringing Shinn out of his daze, and his eyes on Luna's angry expression.

"What?" was all he could manage, which only deepened Luna's scowl.

"You didn't hear a word I said!" she folded her arms across her chest, staring at him incredulously.

"No..but," Shinn fumbled over his words trying to come up with something to say.

Luna narrowed her eyes, "typical," and with a sigh she leaned back against the hood of the jeep, arms tucked behind her head. "Shinn you can be so empty headed," she began. Shinn's lips only curled into a smile as he moved closer. "I mean, I might as well be going out with a mobile suit piloting-

Luna was suddenly cut off as she was drawn into a warm enveloping kiss. When they broke she found Shinn sitting atop of her with a playful smile on his face. "Child?" he asked through that smile.

"Monkey," Luna corrected. Before he could say anything else she gripped the collar of his uniform and pulled him into a kiss that seemed to be more enjoyable and lasting than the first, and it seemed to go on forever. It was a never ending kiss that brought such pleasure that Luna had almost decided to stay like this for the rest of her life. At least until Meyrin interrupted.

"Are you both insane?" Meyrin said, dropping the bag she was carrying. The younger of the two Hawke sisters, Meyrin shared her sisters good looks and computer smarts. However, Meyrin's hair was much brighter and longer, unlike Luna's short violet cutoff. And while Luna was the better flyer of the two, Meyrin's computer skills were unrivaled by anyone in their division, even more so, the entire ZAFT forces.

"Meyrin!" Luna shot forward quickly, so suddenly in fact that Shinn was shoved off of the hood, landing with a thud on the hard concrete. "Meyrin, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? How about, what are you doing?" she said pointing at her sister. "You two were making out on the top of a convoy jeep, in broad daylight, right in the center of a ZAFT special ops base, are you mad?"

* * *

Azrael Katinawa leaned up against the railing of the catwalk, plainly staring at the array of mobile suits in the hanger. One after the other they looked like a giant toy collection each with its own color and weapons. He chuckled slightly at this, never before ever giving thought to the idea that these weapons of mass destruction could ever be referred to as toys.

Azrael Katinawa, age seventeen. Classified during the early stages of the war as an elite pilot, brilliant strategist, and capable squad leader. Azrael's hands alone had claimed many lives, but the young warrior standing here his dark brown eyes fascinated with the decorative features of the various mobile weapons, was a different person. The same person that always let his mind wander off of the battle field but could easily become more dangerous than the very machines that he has come to be so absorbed with.

Azrael continued to follow the line of Mobile suits along the catwalk until he finally reached the end of the hangar. Where his YFX-200 Cgue deep arms stood at attention. This particular model was developed during the final stages of war, before Jakine due.

Though outdated Azrael wouldn't trade this suit for anything, it had been customized by him for increased mobility and offensive power. In a sense it was the only one of its kind. Though Azrael felt a pang of sorrow in the pit of the his stomach at the thought of never getting to pilot the mobile weapon again.

Not that he wanted a war, it was just that piloting mobile suits was where Azrael found his peace. Besides drawing it seemed to be the only thing he was good at these days. But even with the unstable condition of the Earth, the chances of PLANT ever going to war again were very slim, that is, as long as Lacus Clyne is chairman.

Allowing his mind to wander elsewhere Azrael could hear a distant humming sound. And upon investigation he quickly discovered the source, his younger brother Soran. He approached Soran from behind, the young pilot was reading up the current schematics of his own ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner Zaku warrior, while humming the lyrics to Lacus Clyne's "quiet night". '_At least he finally doing what he was supposed to,' _Azrael thought_._

At first he decided to let him be, but he was struck by a sudden realization, "_when does Soran ever do what he's told," _Azrael turned the corner stepping out onto the lower branch of the catwalk, "Soran, what are you doing?" he said at barley a whisper. Startled, Soran jumped, dropping is paperwork in the confusion. Azrael looked at the pile of materials spread out on the floor, and sure enough there was a small yet colorful book amongst the wreck.

The sixteen year old pilot was almost identical to Azrael in every way. Curly black hair, darkened skin, the only physical difference between them was the annoying grin that Soran always wore on his face. "Oh Azrael, uh just going over the report on my suit and-"

Before he could finish Azrael picked up the oddly colored book. After checking the title, a look of odd curiosity came over his face. "Mahou Tenshi, Esael?" he laughed "Why are you reading this?"

Soran turning in embarrassment snatched for the book; "Because it's an interesting story!" he missed and attempted another grab.

"Okay you're reading about a magical angel who fights demons, yet-." he paused "You got this from a girl didn't you?"

"No, now give it back!" Soran demanded.

Azrael looked suspiciously "Who is this girl I wonder?" Soran becoming desperate charged in and grabbed the book, when he got hold of it he jumped back retreating to a safe distance. Azrael sighed. "Whatever just make sure your suit is checked out and ready for transport. I wanted to meet Chairman Clyne in person but if you don't hurry we won't get the chance."

Soran's eyes widened like a child viewing his presents under the tree early Christmas morning. "'The' Lacus Clyne?" Soran asked more to himself than to Azrael. Who gave him a funny look, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, 'the' Lacus Clyne. Now let's go." Azrael rolled his eyes, Soran could be a complete idiot at times. Besides being an expert pilot who's abilities rivaled- Well rivaled might be too strong of a word- even his own.

Azrael let out a longer sigh this time before making his way towards the elevator with Soran hot on his heels, the younger pilot rattling off a list of his favorite Lacus Clyne subjects. Soon Azrael began to ponder whether or not baby sitting was somehow secretly included in his mandate. Surly he would have to confront Commander Ranura on the subject later.

* * *

Two figures walked through the dark passage of the abandoned hallway, one was an elder man wearing black sunglasses and a similarly colored black tux. The other was a young blue haired girl, she wore a suggestive ensemble, composed of a purple corset, transparent linen jacket, and short black skirt.

For the purpose of the mission it was necessary to dress in a seemingly natural fashion, the secretary couldnt help thinking that this young girl stood out more now than if she was wearing an Earth forces uniform.

Pushing the notation aside he continued to one of the small concession stands where a black suit case awaited them. With haste, he handed the case to the young girl and almost emotionlessly she took it from him. She quickly typed in the code to the lock and case clicked open. From it she drew a EA P-21 handgun and its holster.

"You have already been briefed on your mission, understand that no matter what happens there can be no evidence leading back to us." he said, blushing and turning away as the girl rolled up her skirt to strap the handgun to her upper thigh. "a-and um, so if you fail you must dispose of yourself, or we will be forced to, understood?"

The girl stood up, in the blink of an eye she had drawn the deadly weapon and pulled the trigger directed towards a Lacus Clyne poster. The bullet hit its mark leaving a smoldering hole in the forehead of Lacus Clyne's image. "understood."

* * *

"Nothing to worry about, the plan is proceeding as scheduled," Director Addison Marquis reported to the holographic images of the Ellipsis council. "Unit B-08 has confirmed a safe landing, and project C-12 is also in position. By the end of the day, we will have seen the end of Lacus Clyne, and the death of PLANT." He smiled and stared out at the space outside of the ship, "there is a storm brewing gentlemen..…For a blue and Pure world!"

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**I completed my part of the deal, now its your turn**

**please review**

**"There is no such thing as good and evil, only free will, and what you do with it."**


	4. Phase02 History repeats

**Phase 02 is here **

**thank you for reading, and for reviewing thus far**

**oh and just for the record, the name Vecha is pronounced Vecka**

* * *

**Phase 02: History repeats**

"We are here today to remember the fallen, those brave and innocent souls who were lost in the siege of a miserable war," said the harmonic voice of Lacus Clyne as she glided across the stage. She was wearing a purple PLANT uniform which drifted down to her feet, and a violet bow holding her long pink hair in a braid while the rest fell nimbly to her waist.

The songstress of hope, as she was commonly referred to as, she was the only women brave enough to defy her country and boldly lead an army into war. This was the new supreme chairmen of PLANT, Lacus Clyne, the one and only goddess of harmony.

"A war between two peoples who couldn't set aside their differences for the better of society," she continued watching as many of the people in the crowed embraced in hugs while others swept away tears, remembering their fallen loved ones.

"Yet here we stand today, united, coordinators and naturals alike, together in one place. We have taken the first steps in working toward our goal of everlasting peace. Let us pave the way for the next generation so that our children may be born into a world of peace and love."

Lacus smiled to herself as the audience cheered and applauded, and thought that perhaps there was hope for the world after all. "The civil war between the Atlantic and the Eurasian federation has left the Earth broken, a shadow of its former glory. I pledge that PLANT will devote all of its resources to helping the people of Earth rebuild…"

As Lacus continued her speech Vecha entered from the back. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at her words, at once he noticed Azrael and Soran sitting in the stands and moved to join them, but he was suddenly hit by what he assumed to be a speeding bullet, upon further inspection he discovered that the so-called bullet was actually a young girl with long blue hair and mesmerizing crystal clear eyes.

He quickly found himself admiring the very beauty of this young woman, their eyes met and a bright blush spread across Vecha's face, not to mention the compromising position they were in didn't help any. "Sorry," Vecha stood up and extended a hand to the girl, who gratefully accepted, "I didn't see you there."

Krystal tried to hide her own blush, but smiled politely and said, "it's ok." Though it was only two words Krystal felt that it took everything she had just to say them. Distracted by the young man, it took an angry glare from one of the undercover ops to put her back on track.

As the girl disappeared into the crowd of people Vecha couldn't help but stare onward in wonder. "That was weird," the words had come from his mouth, but his lips were numb and it seemed to not even have happened. Suddenly there was a heavy weight caste over Vecha's shoulder and a voice that could only belong to Soran.

"Well, well," he smiled at Vecha and then looked at the girl, "pervert!" He shouted loud enough to attract the attention of several people who had previously been joining with others in a moment of silence. Soran quickly ducked away, avoiding Vecha's fist, which missed only by inches, slightly, grazing his black hair.

"Vecha!" an aggravated Noah called from the stands above, he tapped his hand several times in impatience, and apparently he got the message, for Vecha nodded and made for the exit, leaving a disappointed Soran, while Azrael could only sigh with indifference and turn back to his sketches.

* * *

**Bridge, Vengeance**

Concealed behind an asteroid, two Ellipsis corp. battleships stood by with a menacing perplexity. Both were of the phantom-class, the Purity and the Vengeance. The latest warships to be produced by logos before its fall less than four months ago. On the bridge of the Vengeance, Captain Donald Shinzo looked down upon the colony with a doubtful expression. He had a lingering feeling that kept crawling across his mind, making the hairs on his neck stand at attention.

The colony below seemed to placid for his tastes, the serenity of it all just seemed so unnatural. Of course his view was narrowed by military brainwashing, the need for war was, simply put, burned into his mind. And after three straight years of war the prospect of peace seemed almost impossible to imagine. Soldiers like him were constantly alert, even during times without fighting.

"What's the matter Captain, having second thoughts?" the fearsome director asked nearly causing Don to leap from his seat. He sighed and relaxed but the captain's concern deepened even more as he took in the sight of the man before him. The superior officer beside him wore a blue tuxedo (symbolizing ellipsis) and an officer's hat, slung lazily over his curly brown hair, icy blue eyes that seemed to erect certain coldness within Don as his eyes stared into Addison's.

Director Addison Marquis, known for his demanding authority in the Atlantic Federation council and rumors about his supposed experimentation on coordinators. Mostly scuttle-butt however, and even with his personal war record and family connections to Muruta Asrael, he would never go too far as brainwashing coordinators. Would he?

"Maybe we should go to the committee for approvement first sir," Don responded half expecting to be reprimanded for his sudden lack of confidence in his commanding officer. Even he was not sure of the reasoning behind his own words, but looked at Marquis with dreaded anxiety.

"Ha, ha, ha now that's funny," Addison sneered floating across the bridge towards the Space map. Of course, the same Marquis family sarcasm, he was never one to be taken seriously, cruel humor and ignorance served on a silver platter, with a side of insanity.

"How could anyone consider passing up this chance, especially under the circumstances. Lacus Clyne and half of ZAFT's fighting strength under one roof." He turned back to Don giving him a mischievous smile.

"Besides since when do I need the council's approvement to do anything? No there is no need to involve those bumbling buffoons," he smiled knowing that the council would be very displeased if the Atlantic Federation was forced to go to war with ZAFT again. "Thanks to Jabril, we no longer have the benefit of the requiem. If that fool and his pathetic Logos had followed my plan then Blue Cosmos wouldn't be in hiding, and I would have the benefit of the entire Ellipsis program at my back."

Marquis chuckled and turned about to once more face Shinzo. "But don't worry captain, im very certain my plan will not fail, after all, I am not as petty as my predecessors."

The conversation was interrupted as a group of pilots stepped out onto the bridge deck. "Sir, Feral team reporting," said the young man with black hair and dark cold eyes, eyes that seemed to have been tortured and haunted. Following behind him was three other pilots, two red head twins one boy and one girl. The last a sadistic looking young man, it was obvious to anyone with a brain that this man was not a part of the crew as he wore no rank and did not salute as the pilots lined up before their commanding officers.

Marquis turned and saluted back to him but allowed his gaze to quickly drift to the mercenary giving him a small scowl, already used to this kind of treatment, Carmine simply glanced off into the distance, perhaps he could count the asteroids to keep his mind preoccupied.

"This colonel, is the peek of all your training and hard work," Marquis said turning back to Gregan Feral, "you will prepare your team immediately for launch."

"Very well sir," Gregan said almost smiling in anticipation, "we won't let you Down." He turned to leave but stopped when Addison called out to him once more.

"Gregan," his lips curved into a grin, "wipe them out, all of them."

"Yes sir."

"In the name of a blue and pure world," Addison added silently to himself as the four pilots left the bridge and headed for the hangar.

* * *

**Aprilius 3 military headquarters**

"Lunamaria Hawke," the operator read off of the parchment she had just been handed, "and Shinn Askua. Your temporary assignment is to the Ranura team, at least until your discharge papers have been confirmed with headquarters." The young woman quickly stamped the papers and retuned them to their respective owners.

Shinn arched and eyebrow, "and how long will that take?" Lunamaria also listened in with earnest.

The operator sighed, obviously it distressed her to have to answer questions that were outside the mandate of her job requirements. "Honestly I don't know. It could be anywhere from a few weeks to a month at the most…um…I suppose."

"A month!" Lunamaria blurted out, "What's the big deal?"

"Uh, its like I said I don't really know, Im just an operator," she replied nervously.

Shinn placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, jerking her away, "Okay thanks. Come on Luna, we have to be at the ceremony. "Remember, you wanted to meet Azrael."

Luna suddenly froze, seeming to remember something she had just forgotten. "You mean Meyrin's supposed boyfriend?" Luna's face changed to an expression of excitement, "your right, this should be good." Without another word Luna took off.

"Oh boy," Shinn sighed, instantly regretted ever telling Luna about Azrael in the first place. He shot the operator an apologetic look and followed quickly after Lunamaria.

* * *

"Your kidding me!" Sonne said in an excessively loud tone, the young coordinator stood on the edge of cockpit to his Zaku warrior, hanging by one hand while staring angrily at the mechanic on the catwalk below. His cool blue eyes focused intently now on this one problem. "I already ran the SPC analysis, the 1000/a1 is perfectly compatible with either the Horizon or the Nova wizard packs, and I have a signed permission form from commander Hellion. So what's the problem?"

The mechanic grumbled something inaudible and shook his head reading the data on his clipboard before raising his head to answer to the younger pilot, "Im telling you, you can't use either of the new packs for the standard Zaku, it could take days to reconfigure the O.S. Why not just exchange for the 3001?"

Sonne smiled uneasily at the question looking back at his assigned mobile suit. Instead of the standard army green, Sonne's Zaku was custom painted, red streaks giving it an unnecessary but admirable flare. After all of the battles he had been through with this one suit alone he had never lost it in battle or had to replace it for a more advanced model, like the ZGMF-2000 GOUF. How could command expect him to get rid of his Zaku, now of all times?

To Sonne that would be the equivalent of losing an old friend. Besides, all of the adjustments and recorded combat data was invaluable. So naturally his answer came without second thought, "Nah, we've been through too much together, I cant see myself ever parting with 'em."

The mechanic, incapable of understanding the possibility of a human being's attachment to a machine, simply rolled his eyes. "Fine, make my job harder. But hear this," he raised his voice in a threatening manner, "if you wreck it, I'll have you piloting a Ginn for your next sortie, understand?"

"Yeah I get you," Sonne looked around the nearly deserted hangar bay, "though its not like there's going to be another sortie". It looked as if everyone had decided to go to the memorial ceremony, he glanced slightly at the mobile suit next to his. The ZGMF 3001/b1 Nova Zaku warrior, Vecha's custom model, obviously Vecha didn't share Sonne's perspective on mobile suits, or perhaps Vecha had just crashed too many suits to ever really get attached.

Speak of the devil.

On the bottom floor of the hangar, just below Sonne, a young pilot flashed his identification to the guards at the hangar entrance, they quickly lowered their weapons and let him pass without incident. Once inside he met with the chief mechanic, an older man with long gray hair. The chief extended his hand to the scruffy pilot.

Vecha studied the old mans greasy palm and hesitantly shook it. "You must be the escort." The mechanic said releasing his grip on the pilot's hand. He paused for a moment to light a cigarette quickly propping it into his mouth.

Vecha didn't answer him at first, but instead peered around the large hangar taking in the sight of the various mobile suits. "Wow, this is amazing, all of the new models." When he turned back to the chief the other man was staring at him incredulously.

"What?" Vecha asked.

"Oh nothing," relied the chief, removing the cigarette from his mouth to blow a long puff of smoke into the air. "Well I was expecting someone of your reputation to be a little more older, and perhaps of higher rank as well." He gestured towards the inferior green uniform Vecha wore.

"Whatever." Vecha muttered turning his gaze to the surrounding hangar, eyes resting on a particular silver mobile suit being loaded into the cargo hold of a large transport shuttle. It's armor gleaming off of the light that seeped through the open hangar doors.

"Well in any case we will have the suits loaded aboard the shuttle within a few minutes, so you can go ahead and take your seat."

"Very well," Vecha said in an unimpressed tone.

"Hey Vecha!" came a loud voice from above, which could only belong to Sonne Mikurta. Sonne had been the first to attempt to befriend Vecha since the mobile suit academy and actually succeed.

Vecha averted his gaze to Sonne and raised a hand, in a somewhat friendly gesture, "hey what's up?" He said calmly in a low tone voice that was barely heard over the sounds of the various machinery.

"Nothing much, I've been assigned to the Jule team, under commander Yzak Jule. Lucky me huh?" Sonne grinned, "so which team were you assigned to?"

"Huh…oh yeah…I almost forgot," Vecha fumbled through his pockets until he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "Unfortunately I've been assigned to the Ranura team, along with Azrael, Soran, Meyrin's sister, and some guy named…Shinn Askua."

"Ha!" Sonne laughed, "poor Vecha, if there is a god, he must really hate you, being assigned to commander Ranura's team again. Not exactly summer vacation."

Vecha grunted in acknowledgement, "he still has my flight status revoked for that crash landing back at Halo command." Vecha turned back to the shuttle, and then waved to Sonne, "tell commander Dearka I said Hi."

"Will do," Sonne smirked as Vecha begun to climb the ladder leading into the carrier shuttle, "Just don't get yourself killed."

"No promises," Vecha replied, repeating their traditional parting ritual.

**

* * *

**

**Junius 12, PLANT security colony**

A young ZAFT officer sat at the control console to the security feed from Jakine Due. When the alarms sounded he had been casually sitting back in his seat, a bottle of water at his side floated aimlessly through the zero gravity. The soldier quickly took his post and set about finding the cause of the disturbance. He quickly checked the diagnostic readings, no visual recording and no heat signature passing through the defense perimeter, which could only mean one thing.

"Mirage colloid!" he said aloud, quickly keying the pass-codes for the alarm system. But before he could finish the power cut off and the computer in front of him died. "What the…" the officer move about the various controls working to find the source of the problem, when he found none he made his way to the door. He absolutely had to alert somebody else to the impending attack.

But soon enough he found his route blocked by another ZAFT officer. "Hey Eden, out of my way, were under attack."

But he did not move and instead the man stepped closer drawing something unseen from his belt, he leaned into the officer and whispered, "I know." Suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot, and the man called Eden pushed the lifeless coordinator body aside and took his seat at the controls. He quickly inserted a disk into the computer's hard drive and the power came back.

Smiling, the disguised Ellipsis officer pulled on a headset and spoke into the radio, "Eden Christwell, taking over Ps-13 station for Lexington Parker. Situation normal, all systems are clear, and we have a green on long range sensors," he lied, watching as several cloaked warships passed into PLANT territory.

At that very moment similar takeovers were occurring a PLANT security stations in each PLANT colony, in preparation for the siege that lay ahead.

* * *

**Abandoned Mandel colony**

Hidden within the debris of the reconstructed Mandel facilities rested a large hangar. According to official records, the hangar did not exist, and neither did the ships and various mobile suits stored within. However, to even the most ignorant of people, the sight of the ZAFT warship _Eternal _was something incredibly hard to ignore.

The pink vessel sat peacefully within the hangar, surrounded by other ZAFT forces ships of varying classes. It was a strange time for the crew of the Eternal, who were always so used to being at constant work fixing the hull or preparing the Eternal for immediate launch into a battle they knew they were not prepared for. But no, not this time. For now the Eternal rested its docking clamps, crew members passing freely between the ship and the interior of the secret base.

Not a single person could be seen rushing to load weapons, replacing pieces of hull plating. Everyone seemed quite calm as they went about their various daily activities keeping the First alert station prepared for the first sign of a threat to the PLANTs. From their current location, the Eternal and its defense force could easily launch within minutes to intercept any attack launched from either the Joshua base on the moon, or the new Eurasian military colony.

However, for the moment, as there were no hostilities towards PLANT, the station's crew remained placid. Even Andrew Waltfelt himself was too busy yelling at his assistant Decosta as he attempt to teach the younger man how to make a proper brew of coffee using the soka bean. No one, not even the great Commander Waltfelt, the dessert tiger, noticed the squad of insurgents making their way slowly into the hangar. They wore unmarked black uniforms that made them nearly impossible to see silhouetted against the vacuum of space.

Once they were in position the leader raised a hand, directing his subordinates to halt. "This is it," the man said over a secure radio channel, "we've found the Eternal. You all know your orders, its our job to disable these ships. The success of the fourth fleet depends upon us. God go with you, for the preservation of all that is natural and pure."

They responded in a chorus, however their response was unanimous. "Yes sir!"

* * *

With a nod from the Ellipsis officer in the stands above, Krystal made her way through the crowd, slowly drawing the loaded gun that she had previously hidden in a holster strapped to her thigh. Keeping the gun out of sight was easy enough, but actually getting close to Clyne without stirring suspicion, however, was a different matter.

Clyne already provided the necessary distraction, averting the eyes of everyone, including her own security force, away from possible dangers. Apparently being a former pop star wasn't a good thing in the interest of ones own security.

Finally the moment was at hand, Krystal moved as close to the stage as she could under the circumstances, finding the perfect spot between two elderly civilians. Shaking feverishly, Krystal cocked the hand gun once and swallowed in. What she was about to do had to be done without hesitation, and precise targeting.

She paused; the world around her seemed to have gone mute, as if everyone had frozen still just for this climactic moment in history. With a broken tear drop, Krystal raised the gun and pulled the trigger, firing the first shots of a new war.

* * *

**Read and review por favor**

**Quote: "Some humans would do anything to see if it was possible to do it. If you put a large switch in some cave somewhere, with a sign on it saying 'End-of-the-World Switch. PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH,' the paint wouldn't even have time to dry."**


	5. Character development

**Just a few details about the current characters**

_

* * *

_

_Gundam Seed Eternity volume 1 characters_

**ZAFT/PLANT**

**Athrun Zala**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 19

Status: PLANT council representative

Love interest: none

**Andrew Waltfelt **

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 32

Status: commanding officer/flagship commander

Rank: commander/pilot

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-X88S Gaia_

Love interest: none

**Azrael Katinawa**

Genetic type:coordinator

Age: 17

Status: pilot

Rank: ace pilot

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms_

Love interest: Meyrin Hawke

**Dearka Elsman**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 19

Status: commanding officer/pilot

Rank: Commander

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-L201 BlitZkrieg_

Love interest: none

**Jameson Attar **

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 37

Status: Command adviser, PLANT council representative, and director of the Faith organization

Love interest: none

**Kira Yamato**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 18

Status: Commanding officer/pilot

Rank: Fleet commander

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-L201 BlitZkrieg R_ _(temporary)_

Love interest: Lacus Clyne

**Lacus Clyne**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 19

Status: Chairman of the PLANTs/flagship commander

Rank: Captain

Love interest: Kira Yamato

**Lunamaria Hawke**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 17

Status: pilot

Rank: super ace pilot

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-3001 Horizon Zaku (temporary)_

Love interest: Shinn Askua

**Meyrin Hawke**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 16

Status: Intelligence operative

Rank: CIC

Love interest: Azrael Katinawa

**Noah Ranura**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 29

Status: commanding officer

Rank: Captain/Faith officer

Love interest: none

**Shinn Askua**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 16

Status: pilot

Rank: super ace pilot/Faith officer

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-2000 GOUF ignited (temporary)_

Love interest: Lunamaria Hawke

**Sonne Mikurta**

Genetic type:coordinator

Age: 18

Status: pilot

Rank: ace pilot

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-1000 Zaku warrior upgrade_

Love interest: none

**Soran Katinawa **

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 16

Status: pilot

Rank: pilot

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-1000 Zaku warrior_

Love interest: none

**Vecha Tryst**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 17

Status: pilot/former arms smuggler

Rank: pilot

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-3001 Nova Zaku_

Love interest: none

**Yzak Jule**

Genetic type: coordinator

Age: 19

Status: commanding officer

Rank: captain/Faith officer

Mobile suit: _ZGMF-R201 BlitZkrieg_

Love interest: none

**

* * *

**

**Atlantic Federation/Ellipsis**

**Addison Marquis**

Genetic type: natural

Age: 32

Status: Federation council representative/Ellipsis director

Love interest: none

**Carmine Leon**

Genetic type:coordinator

Age: 21

Status: former ZAFT forces/mercenary

Rank: pilot _ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom custom_

Love interest: Krystal Rohem

**Donald Shinzo **

Genetic type: natural

Age: 44

Status: commanding officer

Rank: captain/Ellipsis member

Love interest: none

**Krystal Rohem**

Genetic type:unknown

Age: 16

Status: officer

Rank: ensign/pilot

Mobile suit: _GAT-bx175 Osirus_

Love interest: Gregan Feral, Carmine Leon

**Gregan Feral**

Genetic type: perfect natural

Age: 18

Status: commanding officer

Rank: colonel/pilot

Mobile suit: _GAT-bx345.2 Death-strike_

Love interest: Krystal Rohem, Tia Dunar

**Halan Dunar**

Genetic type: perfect natural

Age: 17

Status: officer

Rank: lieutenant/pilot

Mobile suit: _GAT-bx141 Inferno_

Love interest: none

**Tia Dunar**

Genetic type:perfect natural

Age: 17

Status: lieutenant/pilot

Mobile suit: _GAT-bx142 Blade_

Love interest: Gregan Feral

* * *

**phase 03 will be posted soon**


	6. Phase03 Blinding light

**In responce to the reviews:**

**- I have never actually seen Gundam 00, but the characters Azrael and Soran Katinawa were created and inspired by a good friend of mine. So it might be possible that the name Soran and some of his habits did actually come from 00.**

**- This story starts off with many characters, in the first few chapters or so many of them will be eliminated. Others are only temporary, and will only reappear for shorter periods throughout the story. **

**Anway, here is Phase 03. Im working on phase 04 and 05 already, hopefully I will have them posted faster...but the way things are going it might be about 1 chapter a week **

* * *

_**Phase 03- Blinding light **_

By time Lacus had come to, she found herself lying face down on the stage. Had she been shot? Most likely not, on another topic there was a heavy weight cast over her back. Lacus blinked herself back into full consciousness, the sounds of panicked civilians reached her. Lacus felt fine despite being tightly pressed to the concrete stage. Lacus quickly came to the conclusion that the heavy weight was actually another person, a young man perhaps. "Kira?" she called out in a dazed whisper.

"Lacus are you ok?" brunette coordinator asked moving off to let her sit up. It was at that moment that Lacus was hit with the full realization of what had happened. There was a person, no, a young girl with a gun. The girl had tried to kill her, but Kira had moved Lacus out of the way, slamming her head into the concrete and rendering her momentarily unconscious.

The girl had escaped, and by the looks of things, not before she had taken a

couple off bullets. Hopefully by time the security forces caught up with her she wouldn't be dead. "Yes Kira, im fine."

"That was close, I had thought you would be-

"Don't," said Lacus, cutting Kira off, "Im fine now, and so are you, that's all

that matters."

"Chairman!" Several armed guards led by Noah Ranura approached quickly

surrounding her. "It's not safe here, we need you to get you out of the open now."

"Lacus!" Kira urged when the young women wouldn't budge.

She could only stare out into the sky, and say in a dark tone, "it's happening again, isn't it?"

* * *

Krystal ducked in between two large buildings avoiding gunshots from pursuing ZAFT operatives. Luckily enough she found what she was looking for, limping into a seemingly abandoned hangar, leaving her gun on the ground. For what she was about to do required no use for such a weapon.

Outside of the hangar ZAFT operatives closed in, slowly making their approach. The captain of the small group held up his hand and leaned in to draw from the ground a small handgun that had most likely belonged to the would-be assassin. He smiled to the others, knowing that they had cornered their prey. Once the captain gave the order and his assault team rushed in, guns drawn aimed in every plausible direction. With a simple hand gesture he led some of the men up a flight of stairs onto the catwalk above, leaving the others to secure the exits.

Soon enough he led his men across the catwalk but still the assassin was nowhere to be found. Suddenly from the darkness there a bright light followed by what seemed like a giant mechanical hand. "G-Gundam!" was all he could manage before it struck the catwalk sending the captain and all of his men plummeting to their deaths. The roof of the hangar began to open but the pilot of the mobile suit was too impatient, with a simple tug of the trigger the roof was blown away along with most of the hangar, from the fire the Osirus Gundam lifted off into the sky, phase shift activating giving the mobile suit a yellow and blue colored armor.

Krystal quickly programmed the O.S. and the Osirus Gundam, now fully activated transformed into a bird-like mobile armor and blasted clear across the sky breaking the sound barrier and tearing up much of the surrounding landscape.

* * *

"Move out," Shinzo commanded. The Vengeance pulled out from behind the asteroid locking it's Godfrieds on the southern port of the Aprilius colony. With just three blasts the port soon became a gaping hole open to space.

Four drop pods launched from the Purity's hangar, which had just appeared from behind the Vengeance, its new Instelang type cannons blazing. The colony alarm sounded and three Nazca-class warships launched from the hangars in response to the disruption. The decent pods bypassed the ships without triggering the radar. The distraction worked. The pods hit full speed purging through the opened hole and into the colony, leaving the battle behind them.

Shinzo watched as the pods made it safely into the colony, he smiled at the oncoming ships, only three? He knew that it would still be a challenge but they could possibly get out of there without taking too much damage. "Hell darts fire!" he shouted taking his seat once again. "Bring up mobile suit confirmation, I want schematics on godfried and laser targeting, make sure to neutralize their communications. We don't want any unexpected guests," he said giving out individual orders to crew members.

"Sir Communications neutralized, four warship-class silhouettes detected inside the colony", called the CIC from behind. "Enemy ships launching mobile suits, sir. Distance 300, bravo Charlie."

"Very well, Windams launch, order the Purity to seal off the third hangar to the left, and shoot down that civilian vessel, no witnesses!" Shinzo commanded, smiling to himself, this is what he lived for. Peace was a thing of the past, if the coordinators wanted peace then they could have it, in the cold corners of space……

Meanwhile the descent pods plummeted to the surface of the colony, causing massive quakes across the landscape, those who had not witnessed the pod's descent ducked into shelters, while others panicked, perhaps believing that a meteor had struck the PLANT. Buildings toppled over and roads caved in. The large structures finally settled on the heated ground. Steam escaped from vents, cooling down the heated exterior, as the containers opened to reveal their deadly contents.

Carmine shuttered as the pod hatch opened completely and exposed his Zaku to the open air Aprillius three. With a few adjustments the Zaku climbed to its feet, the main camera flashing twice before he stepped out into the open. The mobile suit was his and had been since the day he defected from the ZAFT forces, since then he had made modifications to it, starting with pitch black paint that gave the Zaku a fresh-out-of-hell appearance.

Gregan put his mobile suit into a slow ascension raising the Gundam to its feet. He watched as the others brought out their mobile suits too. Halan's Gundam, Inferno, was a large bulky suit armed with beam cannons and various missile pods. Its phase shift activated turning into a red/orange based color.

Tia's Blade Gundam also became active rising up beside her brother, she reached for one of the many swords in her arsenal and swung forward testing the suit's flexibility. And last but not least, Gregan activated his own phase shift, and watched in awe as the suit's dull steel colored armor became a twisted combination of purple and black. Gregan whipped forward his Faeyr cannon, and allowed the suit to adjust to the newly found gravity.

Spread out in a fifteen mile radius, the other pods should have already opened, and the dagger and Windam teams no doubt would have already begun their assault on the colony. Gregan's team was different however.

"All units, prepare for assault," he said with a hint of enjoyment in his voice, "target all bays, and military facilities. If you happen to locate any of the targets on our priority list, secure it, or if you cant, then destroy it. " Gregan smiled as his radar picked up the first of the ZAFT mobile suits leaving the military base and heading out into combat, "GO!"

* * *

"Captain, what's going on?" Azrael Katinawa asked, as Noah approached the Chairman's private shuttle leading a group of security officers and Lacus Clyne. He didn't so much as get a glimpse of her before the pink haired goddess was rushed into the shuttle craft.

"You will be briefed later, board the shuttle," Noah said in a cold combative

tone, hardly paying much attention to the pilot.

"Captain?"

"No time, get aboard," Noah responded, impatient. He still seemed agitated, almost as if he expected the very ground beneath him to explode.

"Captain, where's Meyrin?" Azrael asked, persistently.

Noah paused for a moment for consideration, "Meyrin...?"

"Hawke, sir. Meyrin Hawke, our team's new intelligence officer."

"The young CIC, the one recommended by homeland security?" Noah didn't bother to disguise his obvious lack of knowledge or consideration for his own crew members. "I haven't seen her. But now is not the time, we need to get the chairman to the nearest military escort."

Azrael began to grind his teeth, looking back down the underground passage way from where they had come. "I'll go back for-

"No!" Noah placed a hand on Azrael's shoulder and gave him a push towards the small shuttle, "it's too late, we can only hope that Hawke makes her way safely to a shelter."

"Captain…" Azrael began to protest.

"Right now we need to get the chairman to safety. That includes possible anti mobile suit combat, that's where you come in. As far as we know, you and your little brother are the only pilots we have. Your mobile suits should already be with the ship." Noah took a more stern tone, "you are a soldier of ZAFT, your job, your obligation is to follow orders, and above all, to ensure the safety of the chairman and the PLANT homeland. Is that understood?"

Shaking with a multitude of emotions, most of which were not reflecting positively on the Captain, Azrael gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement and boarded the shuttle.

* * *

"Hurry try and reconnect the link again," the captain of the transport shuttle cried ushering the crew members whom frantically tried to get a mental hold on the situation. "If that doesn't work then you will have to bypass the second conduit."

The cockpit door behind him opened and a young pilot stepped into the crowded cabin. "What's going on?" Vecha asked earnestly. A sudden tremor rocked the shuttle and threw some of the crewmembers off of their feet.

The captain quickly recovered turning to the dark haired boy, trying to regain

his composer. "I have no idea, a minute ago we received the all clear from tower one then this. I cant get a hold on any of the superior officers."

"What are you saying?"

"Complete blackout, an Earth forces virus." The panicked captain took his seat keying desperately at the console before him. His fingers keyed rapidly at the controls but to no avail, the reply was the same as before. "We have no contact with the outside, we don't even know if there is an outside-"

"Can we still launch?" The young pilot said coolly, eyes wandering around the

faces of the dumbstruck crew.

"Yes but-"

"Then please make it so," Vecha's eyes dropped to the floor and without

waiting for the captain's response he turned and left the cockpit leaving the captain and his small crew stunned.

"Captain?" one of the crew members asked silently.

After a few second of deliberation the captain turned to his crew, not sure if the coarse he was about to take was the right one. But with a tone of complete confidence he gave action, "put her in full, lets get this bird in the air."

"Aye captain!" the crew responded in perfect unison, each person setting

about their individual duties without complaint. "Resetting the second and third conduits, the grounding stations are separating."

"Rising into the colony interior."

Vecha took his seat next to a nervous looking man, shaking in his seat, his eyes glued to the seat in front of him. "N…n...never did like flying," he stuttered silently to the boy next to him. Vecha rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair, watching through the window as the dark enclosure of the hangar disappeared and the large shuttle craft was lifted out into the bright interior of the colony.

Back inside the crew cabin the captain winced at the bright glow of the colony's artificial sunlight. Off in the distance large clouds of black smoke could be seen as well as the frequent discharge of a beam rifle. "Well lads, here it goes," he smiled placing his hand over the launch key, "Shuttle T-fifteen, launching!"

* * *

"Careful…one wrong move and you could ruin everything."

"Im trying sir."

"Focus, man, focus."

The two men stood over their table set up of various chemicals and ingredients. The older one, the superior officer, remained calm but unsettled as his assistant worked a Bunsen burner and cradled a spoon full of innocuous black dust over a beaker.

"Careful," the commander pointed, leaning in confidently.

"I cant do this, sir." His hand began to shake as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, the black dust began to sprinkle all over the table top, the occasional grain or two landing in the beaker, mixing with the liquid, causing it to fizzle.

Just then the ship's alarm went off, and the assistant flinched, the entire spoon full of material spilling into the glass beaker, causing it to foam up over the edge and spill out onto the table.

"Damn it Decosta!" Commander Waltfelt cursed slapping his assistant on the back of the head. "That was a one of a kind mix, it took hours for me to get the exact amount soka extract I needed to start the blending process."

"Sir, I told you I wasn't cut out for this type of thing," Decosta replied rubbing the back of his neck, looking harassed.

"Your not kidding," Waltfelt sighed, "I guess not all of us are cut out for coffee brewing."

"Uh, sir…the alarm," Decosta said pointedly, reminding his commanding officer of the all to obvious warning siren sounding throughout the entire ship.

Waltfelt narrowed his good eye and furrowed the other in an expression that could only be described as concern. "Right, lets find out what could be so important that they had to interrupt our privacy." Waltfelt picked up the phone connected to his communications panel and entered the code for the bridge, "Waltfelt here, report."

After a few moments, Waltfelt's concern turned to another familiar expression, Waltfelt's battle face.

"Sir?" Decosta asked.

"Get to the bridge," Waltfelt replied, "immediately!"

Before Decosta could reply there was a sudden rumbling sound that sounded like the belly of a starving beast, and then the ship around them began to shake and rattle. Waltfelt's various brewing instruments spilled over, some shattering, the lighter instruments drifted up into the zero gravity.

And then all hell broke lose…

* * *

Carmine shut down his communications screen and quickly switched on the targeting computer highlighting a select group of enemy machines. All of the boosters roared to life and the black Zaku lifted into the air and heading deep into the military facility. He fired rounds of his assault rifle into the base of the nearest tower, which rocked back and forth before finally collapsing onto a group of Zaku warriors.

However, a small canister landed near the foot of his Zaku. "Dam it!" Carmine cursed lurching backwards and out of the radius of the explosion. Once more a squad of mobile suits was baring down on his position, this time they were GOUFs, each one wielding a full arsenal. The blasts made contact with Carmine's shields dissolving as soon as they came into contact with the overheated barriers.

"That's it!" Carmine declared, lowering his shields while simultaneously priming the shoulder gatlings, "die!" Without a shred of mercy Carmine pulled the trigger and the weapons roared to life bullets pummeling the GOUFs' cockpits. The smoking shell casings fell to the ground as the enemy targets caught fire and combusted. After finally clearing the area of enemy units Carmine chucked a small grenade into the hangar of an ammo dump. Not even a second passed before the canister detonated and the entire facility was engulfed in flames. He paused for a moment to admire his handiwork.

There was something about fire that just captured one's attention and took them worlds away from the present to a place where time ceased to exist. He'd love the chance to sit here and enjoy the flames, the one thing that he considered to be the good part of war. However the proximity alarm didn't plan on giving him that chance.

As soon as the alarm sounded Carmine spun around to face the source of the disturbance, a large, low flying transport craft. "Sorry about this, but I'm under orders," he said quietly to the large craft. Before he could pull the trigger a small conflict played across Carmine's features. _"What if this was a civilian transport," _the very thought rang loudly through the halls of his mind, summoning a memory from Carmines painful past. An entire village slaughtered in the attempt to liberate it from the Earth Forces. And the butcher was none other than Carmine himself.

Shaking his mind clear of such treacherous thoughts, Carmine re-aimed the assault rifle and this time pulled the trigger without any further delay.

"Shit!" The captain cursed, he frantically pulled back on the ships controls to avoid the deadly bursts of energy now streaming towards them. The cockpit door opened once more, the same pilot stood in the doorway. As if the Captain could read what he was thinking he said, "enemy mobile suit, we have no way of shaking it. Were just too damned heavy." The pilot glanced at the enemy suit his eyes widening.

"A black Zaku?" Vecha said astonished.

"I know, we thought it was one of ours-" The Captain was cut off as the enemy Zaku switched to gatling, the bullets were much more agile then the wind resistant beam weapons. A few of them impacted underneath the Cockpit causing panic to spread to the crew.

"There is no chance that we can survive this, our only hope is to get you to

into the Nova."

"What?" Vecha protested, "what? It's just a prototype, besides I don't have

the proper authority-

"At the moment you're the only one on board capable of piloting it," the captain responded clutching the controls as the shuttle once again shuttered under impact from enemy fire.

"But…I-" Vecha gritted his teeth his emerald eyes made contact with the captain's and he nodded. "Buy as much time as possible," and with that he turned and disappeared through the cockpit doorway.

Carmine grew more frustrated as the large craft continued to evade his pursuit. The alarms sounded again indicating that the gatlings were overheating, but Carmine didn't care. At the moment all that mattered was destroying the annoying craft. He continued to blast away, ignoring the various warnings until finally he scored a critical hit on the underside of the craft. The shuttle began to lose altitude as it ricocheted towards the ground with intense speed finally slamming into a control tower resulting in a large fireball the filled the morning sky.

Carmine laughed at his victory, all trace of regret drained from his face. "And

stay down!"

* * *

Krystal roared overhead of the military facilities blasting away at the various mobile suits. Ginns, DINNs, Zakus, and GOUFs alike, all met their end. Occasionally she would fly closer to the surface and transform the Osirus into one its three forms, particularly the wolf mode, at with the Osirus took the form of a four legged mobile armor and could move more quickly on the ground, literally running circles around enemy mobile suits.

The machine's anti mobile suit schwartz blades mounted on each side, just above the shoulders, would open up just as she passed between two Zakus, they tore effortlessly through the waist of the two machines, coating the blades in oil-like substance that gave them a blood stained appearance.

Krystal then pulled up on the controls and transformed the Osirus into it's bird form once more, soaring high over the military base and out of reach of their weapons.

Just as Krystal began to make a second pass, the proximity alarm sounded, alerting her to the presence of a small passenger craft making its way towards the docking bays. Tactically speaking the vessel was of no threat to anyone, Krystal had even been about to pass it up and make another run on the military base. But when her screen lit up, the IDC matching that of chairman Clyne's personal escort, she gripped the controls tightly and turned about to finish the job she started. Once the targeting system had a lock she kicked the thrusters into maximum and fired away at the tiny ship.

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Noah asked the pilot of the chairman's private shuttle.

"Within a few minutes," he responded uneasily, "the real trick is going to be landing this shuttle without attracting attention, half of the Earth forces here are searching for the chairman."

"Don't worry about that, just stay on the positive side, everything will work out in the end-

Noah was cut off as a nearby explosion through the shuttle off course. "What the hell was that?" The angry Noah shouted. His answer was the earsplitting rush of a mobile armor ripping past the shuttle, flying ahead and doubling back, its gun's blazing. "Pilot!" Noah shouted over the roar of gunfire, "evasive maneuvers!"

"Im trying!" he responded pushing down on the controls, pushing the little craft to its limits, if he had pulled that backwards dive any faster the ship would have torn apart.

"There's the airstrip, land us now!" Noah commanded, but the pilot seemed almost hypnotized, frozen still.

"It's too late!" he cried, releasing his grip on the controls to cover his face, in an attempt to protect himself.

"Noah turned to see the Osirus rushing towards the shuttle, transforming into mobile suit form and aiming it's rifle at the cockpit, and seemingly directly at Noah, "dam it…." he breathed.

Krystal blinked once and with a silent prayer asking some unseen divine force for forgiveness, she pulled the trigger. A large explosion ripped clear across the sky in front of the shuttle, followed by a thunderous roar.

In the passenger cabin Lacus embraced Kira placing her face firmly against his chest, not wanting to see the blinding light of heaven's golden gates when she opened her eyes once more……

* * *

**Wait...wait...I know what your thinking... **

**Another cliche cliff hanger leaving Lacus on the edge of death....again**

**Leave your reviews and I will have the next one posted asap**

**quote: "One day the power of love will overcome the love of power, and the world will be at peace." (that sounds good...I might actually use this one)**


End file.
